universcinematographiquemarvelfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Ep
} | Iron man | iron man | Iron Man = Iron Man | L'Incroyable Hulk | l'incroyable Hulk | L'incroyable Hulk = L'Incroyable Hulk | Iron Man 2 | Iron Man 2 = Iron Man 2 | Thor (film) | Thor = Thor | Capitaine America : Le Premier Vengeur | Captain America - First Avenger | Captain America : First Avenger = Captain America : First Avenger | Marvel's Avengers | Avengers (film) | Avengers = Avengers | Iron Man 3 | Iron Man 3 = Iron Man 3 | Thor 2 | Thor : The Dark World | Thor : Un monde obscur | Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres | Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres = Thor : Le Monde des Ténèbres | Captain America : The Winter Soldier | Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver = Captain America : Le Soldat de l'Hiver | Guardians of the Galaxy | Les Gardiens de la Galaxie = Les Gardiens de la Galaxie | Avengers 2 | Avengers : Age of Ultron | Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron = Avengers : L'ère d'Ultron | L'homme-Fourmi | Ant-man | Ant-Man = Ant-Man | Captain America 3 | Captain America : Civil War = Captain America : Civil War | Doctor Strange | Doctor Strange = Doctor Strange | Guardiens of the galaxy: Vol 2 | Les Gardiens de la Galaxie 2 | Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Vol. 2 = Les Gardiens de la Galaxie : Vol. 2 | spider-man : homecoming | SpiderMan : Homecoming | Spider-Man : Homecoming = Spider-Man : Homecoming | Thor : Ragnarok | Thor : Ragnarok = Thor : Ragnarok | Black Panther (film) | Black Panther = Black Panther | Avengers 3 | Avengers : Infinity War | Avengers : Infinity War = Avengers : Infinity War | Ant-Man & the Wasp | Ant-man and the Wasp | Ant-Man and the Wasp = Ant-Man and the Wasp | Captain Marvel = Captain Marvel | Avengers 4 = Avengers 4 | Des hommes et des dieux | Pilot | pilot | AoS-1x01 | AoS-101 = Des hommes et des dieux | Otages en plein ciel | 0-8-4 | AoS-1x02 | AoS-102 = Otages en plein ciel | Gravitonium (épisode) | The Asset | AoS-1x03 | AoS-103 = Gravitonium | Dans l'œil de l'espion | Eye-Spy | AoS-1x04 | AoS-104 = Dans l'œil de l'espion | Scorch | Girl in the Flower Dress | AoS-1x05 | AoS-105 = Scorch | Virus alien | F.Z.Z.T. | AoS-1x06 | AoS-106 = Virus alien | Roulette russe | The Hub | AoS-1x07 | AoS-107 = Roulette russe | Le Dernier Guerrier | The Well | AoS-1x08 | AoS-108 = Le Dernier Guerrier | Le Fantôme | Repairs | AoS-1x09 | AoS-109 = Le Fantôme | Super Soldats | The Bridge | AoS-1x10 | AoS-110 = Super Soldats | Les Arcanes du souvenir | The Magical Place | AoS-1x11 | AoS-111 = Les Arcanes du souvenir | Les Mauvais Génies | Seeds | AoS-1x12 | AoS-112 = Les Mauvais Génies | Projet Deathlok | T.R.A.C.K.S. | AoS-1x13 | AoS-113 = Projet Deathlok | T.A.H.I.T.I. | T.A.H.I.T.I. | AoS-1x14 | AoS-114 = T.A.H.I.T.I. | Yes Men | Lorelei (épisode) | AoS-1x15 | AoS-115 = Lorelei | Haute Trahison | End of the Beginning | AoS-1x16 | AoS-116 = Haute Trahison | Le Retour de l'HYDRE | Turn, Turn, Turn | AoS-1x17 | AoS-117 = Le Retour de l'HYDRE | Protocole éclipse totale | Providence | AoS-1x18 | AoS-118 = Protocole éclipse totale | Pour elle | The Only Light in the Darkness | AoS-1x19 | AoS-119 = Pour elle | Un ennemi si proche | Nothing Personal | AoS-1x20 | AoS-120 = Un ennemi si proche | Mission à l'ancienne | Ragtag | AoS-1x21 | AoS-121 = Mission à l'ancienne | Le Commencement de la fin | Beginning of the End | AoS-1x22 | AoS-122 = Le Commencement de la fin | Les Héros de l'ombre | Shadows | AoS-2x01 | AoS-201 = Les Héros de l'ombre | La Chasse | Heavy Is the Head | AoS-2x02 | AoS-202 = La Chasse | L'Homme de Glace | Making Friends and Influencing People | AoS-2x03 | AoS-203 = L'Homme de Glace | Volte Face | I Will Face My Enemy | AoS-2x04 | AoS-204 = Volte Face | L'Ennemi commun | A Hen in the Wolf House | AoS-2x05 | AoS-205 = L'Ennemi commun | Le Bien contre le mal | A Fractured House | AoS-2x06 | AoS-206 = Le Bien contre le mal | La Mémoire dans la peau | The Writing on the Wall | AoS-2x07 | AoS-207 = La Mémoire dans la peau | Frères ennemis | The Things We Bury | AoS-2x08 | AoS-208 = Frères ennemis | La Cité perdue | …Ye Who Enter Here | AoS-2x09 | AoS-209 = La Cité perdue | Transformation | What They Become | AoS-2x10 | AoS-210 = Transformation | Répliques | Aftershocks | AoS-2x11 | AoS-211 = Répliques | Mémoire d'Asgardienne | Who You Really Are | AoS-2x12 | AoS-212 = Mémoire d'Asgardienne | La Vengeance de Cal | One of Us | AoS-2x13 | AoS-213 = La Vengeance de Cal | Le Vrai SHIELD | Love in the Time of Hydra | AoS-2x14 | AoS-214 = Le Vrai SHIELD | Sécession | One Door Closes | AoS-2x15 | AoS-215 = Sécession | Au-delà de la brume | Afterlife | AoS-2x16 | AoS-216 = Au-delà de la brume | Melinda | Melinda | AoS-2x17 | AoS-217 = Melinda | Connais ton ennemi | The Frenemy of My Enemy | AoS-2x18 | AoS-218 = Connais ton ennemi | Les Six Fantastiques | The Dirty Half Dozen | AoS-2x19 | AoS-219 = Les Six Fantastiques | Cicatrices | Scars | AoS-2x20 | AoS-220 = Cicatrices | Incontrôlables | S.O.S.: Part One | AoS-2x21 | AoS-221 = Incontrôlables | Sans merci | S.O.S.: Part Two | AoS-2x22 | AoS-222 = Sans merci | Les Lois de la nature | Laws of Nature | AoS-3x01 | AoS-301 = Les Lois de la nature | Le Portail | Purpose in the Machine | AoS-3x02 | AoS-302 = Le Portail | Le Genre inhumain | A Wanted (Inhu)man | AoS-3x03 | AoS-303 = Le Genre inhumain | Devils You Know | Lash (épisode) | AoS-3x04 | AoS-304 = Lash | 4722 heures | 4,722 Hours | AoS-3x05 | AoS-305 = 4722 heures | Le Monstre à l'intérieur | Among Us Hide… | AoS-3x06 | AoS-306 = Le Monstre à l'intérieur | La Théorie du chaos | Chaos Theory | AoS-3x07 | AoS-307 = La Théorie du chaos | La Genèse du mal | Many Heads, One Tale | AoS-3x08 | AoS-308 = La Genèse du mal | Closure | Prêt à tout | AoS-3x09 | AoS-309 = Prêt à tout | Maveth (épisode) | AoS-3x10 | AoS-310 = Maveth | D'un battement de cœur | Bouncing Back | AoS-3x11 | AoS-311 = D'un battement de cœur | Symposium | The Inside Man | AoS-3x12 | AoS-312 = Symposium | Coup de froid | Parting Shot | AoS-3x13 | AoS-313 = Coup de froid | Les Chiens de garde | Watchdogs (épisode) | AoS-3x14 | AoS-314 = Les Chiens de garde | L'Espace-temps | Spacetime | AoS-3x15 | AoS-315 = L'Espace-temps | L'Héritage | Paradise Lost | AoS-3x16 | AoS-316 = L'Héritage | Tous pour un | The Team | AoS-3x17 | AoS-317 = Tous pour un | Le Recrutement | The Singularity | AoS-3x18 | AoS-318 = Le Recrutement | À feu et à sang | Failed Experiments | AoS-3x19 | AoS-319 = À feu et à sang | Émancipation | Emancipation | AoS-3x20 | AoS-320 = Émancipation | Absolution | AoS-3x21 | AoS-321 = Absolution | Ascension | AoS-3x22 | AoS-322 = Ascension | | The Ghost | AoS-4x01 | AoS-401 = The Ghost | | Meet the New Boss | AoS-4x02 | AoS-402 = Meet the New Boss | | Uprising | AoS-4x03 | AoS-403 = Uprising | | Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire | AoS-4x04 | AoS-404 = Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire | | Lockup | AoS-4x05 | AoS-405 = Lockup | | The Good Samaritan | AoS-4x06 | AoS-406 = The Good Samaritan | | Deals with Our Devils | AoS-4x07 | AoS-407 = Deals with Our Devils | | The Laws of Inferno Dynamics | AoS-4x08 | AoS-408 = The Laws of Inferno Dynamics | | Broken Promises | AoS-4x09 | AoS-409 = Broken Promises | | The Patriot | AoS-4x10 | AoS-410 = The Patriot | | Wake Up | AoS-4x11 | AoS-411 = Wake Up | Hot Potato Soup | hot potato soup | AoS-4x12 | AoS-412 = Hot Potato Soup | Boom | boom | AoS-4x13 | AoS-413 = Boom | The Man Behind the Shield | the man behind the shield | AoS-4x14 | AoS-414 = The Man Behind the Shield | Self Control | self control | AoS-4x15 | AoS-415 = Self Control | What If… | what if... | What If... | AoS-4x16 | AoS-416 = What If... | Identity and Change | identity and change | AoS-4x17 | AoS-417 = Identity and Change | No Regrets | no regrets | AoS-4x18 | AoS-418 = No Regrets | All the Madame's Men | all the madame's men | AoS-4x19 | AoS-419 = All the Madame's Men | Farewell, Cruel World! | Farewell, cruel world! | AoS-4x20 | AoS-420 = Farewell, Cruel World! | The Return | the return | AoS-4x21 | AoS-421 = The Return | World's End | world's end | AoS-4x22 | AoS-422 = World's End | | Orientation, Part 1 | AoS-5x01 | AoS-501 = Orientation, Part 1 | | Orientation, Part 2 | AoS-5x02 | AoS-502 = Orientation, Part 2 | A Life Spent | a life spent | AoS-5x03 | AoS-503 = A Life Spent | A Life Earned | a life earned | AoS-5x04 | AoS-504 = A Life Earned | Rewind (AoS) | rewind (AoS) | AoS-5x05 | AoS-505 = Rewind | Fun & Games | fun & games | AoS-5x06 | AoS-506 = Fun & Games | Together or Not at All | together or not at all | AoS-5x07 | AoS-507 = Together or Not at All | The Last Day | the last day | AoS-5x08 | AoS-508 = The Last Day | Best Laid Plans | best laid plans | AoS-5x09 | AoS-509 = Best Laid Plans | Past Life | past life | AoS-5x10 | AoS-510 = Past Life | All The Comforts Of Home | all the comforts of home | AoS-5x11 | AoS-511 = All The Comforts Of Home | The Real Deal | the real deal | AoS-5x12 | AoS-512 = The Real Deal | Principia | principia | AoS-5x13 | AoS-513 = Principia | The Devil Complex | the devil complex | AoS-5x14 | AoS-514 = The Devil Complex | Rise and Shine | rise and shine | AoS-5x15 | AoS-515 = Rise and Shine | Inside Voices | inside voices | AoS-5x16 | AoS-516 = Inside Voices | The Honeymoon | the honeymoon | AoS-5x17 | AoS-517 = The Honeymoon | All Roads Lead… | all roads lead… | All Roads Lead... | all roads lead... | AoS-5x18 | AoS-518 = All Roads Lead… | Option Two | option two | AoS-5x19 | AoS-519 = Option Two | The One Who Will Save Us All | the one who will save us all | AoS-5x20 | AoS-520 = The One Who Will Save Us All | The Force of Gravity | the force of gravity | AoS-5x21 | AoS-521 = The Force of Gravity | The End | the end | AoS-5x22 | AoS-522 = The End | Missing Pieces | missing pieces | Aos-6x01 | AoS-601 = Missing Pieces | Ceci n'est pas la fin | Now Is Not the End | Agent Carter-1x01 | Agent Carter-101 = Ceci n'est pas la fin | Le Léviathan approche | Bridge and Tunnel | Agent Carter-1x02 | Agent Carter-102 = Le Léviathan approche | Chacun ses secrets | Time and Tide | Agent Carter-1x03 | Agent Carter-103 = Chacun ses secrets | Le Bouton Blitzkrieg | The Blitzkrieg Button | Agent Carter-1x04 | Agent Carter-104 = Le Bouton Blitzkrieg | Le Plafond de fer | The Iron Ceiling | Agent Carter-1x05 | Agent Carter-105 = Le Plafond de fer | Le Péché originel | A Sin To Err | Agent Carter-1x06 | Agent Carter-106 = Le Péché originel | Situation critique | SNAFU | Agent Carter-1x07 | Agent Carter-107 = Situation critique | La Rage | Valediction | Agent Carter-1x08 | Agent Carter-108 = La Rage | La Dame du lac | The Lady in the Lake | Agent Carter-2x01 | Agent Carter-201 = La Dame du lac | Un aperçu des ténèbres | A View in the Dark | Agent Carter-2x02 | Agent Carter-202 = Un aperçu des ténèbres | Le Meilleur de soi | Better Angels | Agent Carter-2x03 | Agent Carter-203 = Le Meilleur de soi | Écran de fumée | Smoke and Mirrors | Agent Carter-2x04 | Agent Carter-204 = Écran de fumée | Les Têtes nucléaires | The Atomic Job | Agent Carter-2x05 | Agent Carter-205 = Les Têtes nucléaires | Le Conseil | Life of the Party | Agent Carter-2x06 | Agent Carter-206 = Le Conseil | Les Monstres | Monsters | Agent Carter-2x07 | Agent Carter-207 = Les Monstres | Aux frontières du mystère | The Edge of Mystery | Agent Carter-2x08 | Agent Carter-208 = Aux frontières du mystère | Un petit pas de danse | A Little Song and Dance | Agent Carter-2x09 | Agent Carter-209 = Un petit pas de danse | Clap de fin | Hollywood Ending | Agent Carter-2x10 | Agent Carter-210 = Clap de fin | Behold… The Inhumans ! | Behold... The Inhumans ! | Inhumans-101 = Behold… The Inhumans ! | Those Who Would Destroy Us | those who would destroy us | Inhumans-102 = Those Who Would Destroy Us | Divide and Conquer | divide and conquer | Inhumans-103 = Divide and Conquer | Make Way for… Medusa | Make Way for... Medusa | make way for...medusa | Inhumans-104 = Make Way for… Medusa | Something Inhuman This Way Comes | something inhuman this way comes | Inhumans-105 = Something Inhuman This Way Comes | The Gentleman’s Name is Gorgon | the gentleman’s name is gorgon | Inhumans-106 = The Gentleman’s Name is Gorgon | Havoc in the Hidden Land | havoc in the hidden land | Inhumans-107 = Havoc in the Hidden Land | ...And Finally: Black Bolt | ...and finally: Black Bolt | Inhumans-108 = ...And Finally: Black Bolt | Into the Ring | Sur le ring | Daredevil-101 = Sur le ring | Cut Man | l'Homme blessé | Daredevil-102 = L'Homme blessé | Rabbit in a Snow Storm | Un lapin dans une tempête de neige | Daredevil-103 = Un lapin dans une tempête de neige | In the Blood | Liens de sang | Dardevil-104 = Liens de sang | Un monde en feu | World on Fire | Dardevil-105 = Un monde en feu | Condamné | Condemned | Dardevil-106 = Condamné | Stick (épisode) | Stick (épisode) | Dardevil-107 = Stick | Jeu d'ombre | Shadows in the Glass | Dardevil-108 = Jeu d'ombre | L'Habit du Diable |''Speak of the Devil'' | Dardevil-109 = L'Habit du Diable | Nelson contre Murdock | Nelson vs Murdock | Dardevil-110 = Nelson contre Murdock | La Marche des vertueux | The Path of Righteous | Dardevil-111 = La Marche des vertueux | Ceux qui restent | The Ones We Leave Behind | Dardevil-112 = Ceux qui restent | Daredevil (épisode) | Daredevil (épisode) | Dardevil-113 = Daredevil | AKA La soirée filles | AKA Ladies Night | Jessica Jones-101 = AKA La soirée filles | AKA Le syndrome de l'écrasement | AKA Crush Syndrome | Jessica Jones-102 = AKA Le syndrome de l'écrasement | AKA Grâce au whisky | AKA It's Called Whiskey | Jessica Jones-103 = AKA Grâce au whisky | AKA 99 amis | AKA 99 Friends | Jessica Jones-104 = AKA 99 amis | AKA Le sandwich m'a sauvé la vie | AKA The Sandwich Saved Me | Jessica Jones-105 = AKA Le sandwich m'a sauvé la vie | AKA Vous avez gagné ! | AKA You're a Winner! | Jessica Jones-106 = AKA Vous avez gagné ! | AKA Les pires pervers | AKA Top Shelf Perverts | Jessica Jones-107 = AKA Les pires pervers | AKA Que ferait Jessica | AKA WWJD? | Jessica Jones-108 = AKA Que ferait Jessica ? | AKA Le banc de touche | AKA Sin Bin | Jessica Jones-109 = AKA Le banc de touche | AKA Les coups de canif | AKA 1,000 Cuts | Jessica Jones-110 = AKA Les coups de canif | AKA Les cachets bleus | AKA I've Got the Blues | Jessica Jones-111 = AKA Les cachets bleus | AKA Fais la queue comme tout le monde | AKA Take a Bloody Number | Jessica Jones-112 = AKA Fais la queue comme tout le monde | AKA Fais-moi un sourire | AKA Smile | Jessica Jones-113 = AKA Fais-moi un sourire | Pan ! | Bang | Daredevil-201 = Pan ! | Sous les balles | Dogs to a Gunfight | Daredevil-202 = Sous les balles | Le Gratin de New York | New York's Finest | Daredevil-203 = Le Gratin de New York | Piécettes et petite monnaie | Penny and Dime | Dardevil-204 = Piécettes et petite monnaie | Kinbaku | Kinbaku | Dardevil-205 = Kinbaku | Repentirs | Regrets Only | Dardevil-206 = Repentirs | Semper Fidelis | Semper Fidelis | Dardevil-207 = Semper Fidelis | Ultime coupable | Guilty as Sin | Dardevil-208 = Ultime coupable | Sept minutes au paradis | Seven Minutes in Heaven | Dardevil-209 = Sept minutes au paradis | L'Homme confiné | The Man in The Box | Dardevil-210 = L'Homme confiné | .380 | .380 | Dardevil-211 = .380 | L'Obscurité au bout du tunnel | The Dark at the End of the Tunnels | Dardevil-212 = L'Obscurité au bout du tunnel | Une froide journée en enfer | A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen | Dardevil-213 = Une froide journée en enfer | | Moment of Truth | Luke Cage-101 = Moment of Truth | Code of the Streets | Luke Cage-102 = Code of the Streets | Who’s Gonna Take the Weight? | Luke Cage-103 = Who’s Gonna Take the Weight? | Step in the Arena | Luke Cage-104 = Step in the Arena | Just to Get a Rep | Luke Cage-105 = Just to Get a Rep | Suckas Need Bodyguards | Luke Cage-106 = Suckas Need Bodyguards | Manifest | Luke Cage-107 = Manifest | Blowin' Up the Spot | Luke Cage-108 = Blowin' Up the Spot | DWYCK | Luke Cage-109 = DWYCK | Take it Personal | Luke Cage-110 = Take it Personal | Now You're Mine | Luke Cage-111 = Now You're Mine | Soliloquy of Chaos | Luke Cage-112 = Soliloquy of Chaos | You Know My Steez | Luke Cage-113 = You Know My Steez | Neige cède sous les pas | Snow Gives Way | Iron Fist-101 = Neige cède sous les pas | Faucon fantôme prend son envol | Shadow Hawk Takes Flight | Iron Fist-102 = Faucon fantôme prend son envol | Coup de poing canon tonnerre grondant | Rolling Thunder Cannon Punch | Iron Fist-103 = Coup de poing canon tonnerre grondant | Paume des huit trigrammes du dragon | Eight Diagram Dragon Palm | Iron Fist-104 = Paume des huit trigrammes du dragon | Cueille la feuille de lotus par en dessous | Under Leaf Pluck Lotus | Iron Fist-105 = Cueille la feuille de lotus par en dessous | Immortel surgit de la grotte | Immortal Emmerges From Cave | Iron Fist-106 = Immortel surgit de la grotte | Abattre l'arbre avec ses racines | Felling With Tree Routes | Iron Fist-107 = Abattre l'arbre avec ses racines | Bénédiction de multiples fractures | The Blessing Of Many Fractures | Iron Fist-108 = Bénédiction de multiples fractures | Maîtresse de toutes les agonies | The Mistress Of All Agonies | Iron Fist-109 = Maîtresse de toutes les agonies | Tigre noir dérobe le cœur | Black Tiger Steals Heart | Iron Fist-110 = Tigre noir dérobe le cœur | Ramener le cheval à l'écurie | Lead Horse Back To Stable | Iron Fist-111 = Ramener le cheval à l'écurie | Intercepter le grand chef | Bar the Big Boss | Iron Fist-112 = Intercepter le grand chef | Dragon joue avec le feu | Dragon Plays With Fire | Iron Fist-113 = Dragon joue avec le feu | 3 heures du matin | 3 AM | 3 AM | Punisher-101 = 3 heures du matin | Deux hommes morts | deux hommes morts | two dead men | Two Dead Men | Punisher-102 = Deux hommes morts | Kandahar (épisode) | Kandahar (épisode) | Punisher-103 = Kandahar | ravitaillement | Ravitaillement | Resupply | resupply | Punisher-104 = Ravitaillement | Gunner (épisode) | gunner (épisode) | Punisher-105 = Gunner | The Judas Goat | the judas goat | Le Traître | le traître | Le traître | Punisher-106 = Le traître | En ligne de mire | en ligne de mire | Crosshairs | crosshairs | Punisher-107 = En ligne de mire | Le froid de l'acier | le froid de l'acier | Cold Steel | cold steel | Punisher-108 = Le froid de l'acier | face à l'ennemi | Face à l'ennemi | Front Toward Enemy | front toward enemy | Punisher-109 = Face à l'ennemi | La vertu des brutes | la vertu des brutes | Virtue of the Vicious | virtue of the vicious | Punisher-110 = La vertu des brutes | Danger rapproché | danger rapproché | Danger Close | danger close | Punisher-111 = Danger rapproché | Chez nous | chez nous | Home | home | Punisher-112 = Chez nous | Memento Mori | memento mori | Punisher-113 = Memento Mori | Le Mot qui Commence par H | The H Word | Defenders-101 = Le Mot qui Commence par H | Un Sacré Crochet du Droit | Mean Right Hook | Defenders-102 = Un Sacré Crochet du Droit | Comportement Déplorable | Worst Behavior | Defenders-103 = Comportement Déplorable | Dragon Royal | Royal Dragon | Defenders-104 = Dragon Royal | Refuge | Take Shelter | Defenders-105 = Refuge | Les Cendres | Ashes, Ashes | Defenders-106 = Les Cendres | Fish in the Jailhouse | Fish in the Jailhouse | Defenders-107 = Fish in the Jailhouse | Les Defenders (épisode) | The Defenders (épisode) | Defenders-108 = Les Defenders | AKA Racontez-moi tout | AKA Start at the Beginning | Jessica Jones-201 = AKA Racontez-moi tout | AKA L'accident monstrueux | AKA Freak Accident | Jessica Jones-202 = AKA L'accident monstrueux | AKA La survivante | AKA Sole Survivor | Jessica Jones-203 = AKA La survivante | AKA Je plains ceux sur son chemin | AKA God Help the Hobo | Jessica Jones-204 = AKA Je plains ceux sur son chemin | AKA La pieuvre | AKA The Octopus | Jessica Jones-205 = AKA La pieuvre | AKA Face à face | AKA Facetime | Jessica Jones-206 = AKA Face à face | AKA Donne-moi ta folie | AKA I Want Your Cray Cray | Jessica Jones-207 = AKA Donne-moi ta folie | AKA Des bulles de joie | AKA Ain't We Got Fun | Jessica Jones-208 = AKA Des bulles de joie | AKA La bête dans la baignoire | AKA Shark in the Bathtub, Monster in the Bed | Jessica Jones-209 = AKA La bête dans la baignoire | AKA La côte de porc | AKA Pork Chop | Jessica Jones-210 = AKA La côte de porc | AKA Trois morts à son actif | AKA Three Lives and Counting | Jessica Jones-211 = AKA Trois morts à son actif | AKA Priez pour ma Patsy | AKA Pray for My Patsy | Jessica Jones-212 = AKA Priez pour ma Patsy | AKA Le parc d'attractions | AKA Playland | Jessica Jones-213 = AKA Le parc d'attractions | Résurrection | résurrection | Resurrection | resurrcetion | Daredevil-301 = Résurrection | Par Pitié | par pitié | Please | please | Daredevil-302 = Par Pitié | Aucune bonne action | aucune bonne action | No Good Deed | no good deed | Daredevil-303 = Aucune bonne action | Angle mort | angle mort | Blindsided | blindsided | Daredevil-304 = Angle mort | Le Match parfait | le match parfait | The Perfect Game | the perfect game | Daredevil-305 = Le Match parfait | Le diable que tu connais | le diable que tu connais | The Devil You Know | the devil you know | Daredevil-306 = le diable que tu connais | Répercussions | répercussions | Aftermath | aftermath | Daredevil-307 = Répercussions | En haut/en bas | en haut/en bas | Upstairs/Downstairs | upstairs/downstairs | Daredevil-308 = En haut/en bas | Révélations | révélations | Revelations | revelations | Daredevil-309 = Révélations | Karen | karen | Daredevil-310 = Karen | Les retrouailles | les retrouvailles | Reunion | reunion | Daredevil-311 = Les retrouvailles | Dernier fois | dernière fois | One Last Shot | one last shot | Daredevil-312 = Dernière fois | La serviette en papier | la serviette en papier | A New Napkin | a new napkin | Daredevil-313 = La serviette en papier | The Fury of Iron Fist | the fury of iron fist | la fureur d'iron fist | La Fureur d'Iron Fist | Iron Fist-201 = La Fureur d'Iron Fist | Londres brûle-t-il ? | londres brûle-t-il ? | The City’s Not for Burning | the city's not for burning | Iron Fist-202 = Londres brûle-t-il ? | Un Secret Mortelle | un secret mortelle | This Deadly Secret | this deadly secret | Iron Fist-203 = Un Secret Mortelle | Boomerang | boomerang | target : iron fist | Target : Iron Fist | Iron Fist-204 = Boomerang | Le Coeur du Dragon | Le Cœur du Dragon | le coeur du dragon | le cœur du dragon | Heart of the Dragon | heart of the dragon | Iron Fist-205 = Le Cœur du Dragon | Le Dragon meurt à l'aube | le dragon meurt à l'aube | The Dragon Dies at Dawn | the dragon dies at dawn | Iron Fist-206 = Le Dragon meurt à l'aube | Aliénation Mentale | Aliénation mentale | aliénation mentale | Morning of the Mindstorm | morning of the mindstorm | Iron Fist-207 = Aliénation mentale | La Citadelle de la Vengeance | la citadelle de la vengeance | Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance | citadel on the edge of vengeance | Iron Fist-208 = La Citadelle de la Vengeance | une guerre sans fin | Une Guerre sans fin | War Without End | war without end | Iron Fist-209 = Une guerre sans fin | Iron Fist contre Iron Man | iron fist contre iron man | A Duel of Iron | a duel of iron | Iron Fist-210 = Iron Fist contre Iron Man | Reunion | reunion | Runaways-101 = Reunion | Rewind | rewind | Runaways-102 = Rewind | Destiny | destiny | Runaways-103 = Destiny | Fifteen | fifteen | Runaways-104 = Fifteen | Kingdom | kingdom | Runaways-105 = Kingdom | Metamorphosis | metamorphosis | Runaways-106 = Metamorphosis | Refraction | refraction | Runaways-107 = Refraction | Tsunami | tsunami | Runaways-108 = Tsunami | Doomsday | doomsday | Runaways-109 = Doomsday | Hostile | hostile | Runaways-110 = Hostile | Gimmie Shelter | gimmie shelter | Runaways-201 = Gimmie Shelter | Radio One | radio one | Runaways-202 = Radio One | Double Zeros | double zeros | Runaways-203 = Double Zeros | Old School | old school | Runaways-204 = Old School | Rock Bottom | rock bottom | Runaways-205 = Rock Bottom | Bury Another | bury another | Runaways-206 = Bury Another | Last Rites | last rites | Runaways-207 = Last Rites | Past Life (The Runaways) | past life (The Runaways) | Runaways-208 = Past Life | Big Shot | big shot | Runaways-209 = Big Shot | Hostile Takeover | hostile takeover | Runaways-210 = Hostile Takeover | Last Waltz | last waltz | Runaways-211 = Last Waltz | Earth Angel | earth angel | Runaways-212 = Earth Angel | Split Up | split up | Runaways-213 = Split Up | First Light | first light | Cloak and Dagger 101 | Cloak and Dagger 1-01 | Cloak & Dagger 101 | Cloak & Dagger 1-01 = First Light | Suicide Sprints | suicide sprints | Cloak and Dagger 102 | Cloak and Dagger 1-02 | Cloak & Dagger 102 | Cloak & Dagger 1-02 = Suicide Sprints | | | Cloak and Dagger 103 | Cloak and Dagger 1-03 | Cloak & Dagger 103 | Cloak & Dagger 1-03 = Stained Glass | | | Cloak and Dagger 104 | Cloak and Dagger 1-04 | Cloak & Dagger 104 | Cloak & Dagger 1-04 = Appel / Réponse | | | Cloak and Dagger 105 | Cloak and Dagger 1-05 | Cloak & Dagger 105 | Cloak & Dagger 1-05 = Princeton Offense | | | Cloak and Dagger 106 | Cloak and Dagger 1-06 | Cloak & Dagger 106 | Cloak & Dagger 1-06 = inconnu | | | Cloak and Dagger 107 | Cloak and Dagger 1-07 | Cloak & Dagger 107 | Cloak & Dagger 1-07 = inconnu | | | Cloak and Dagger 108 | Cloak and Dagger 1-08 | Cloak & Dagger 108 | Cloak & Dagger 1-08 = inconnu | | | Cloak and Dagger 109 | Cloak and Dagger 1-09 | Cloak & Dagger 109 | Cloak & Dagger 1-09 =''inconnu'' | | | Cloak and Dagger 110 | Cloak and Dagger 1-10 | Cloak & Dagger 110 | Cloak & Dagger 1-10 = inconnu | #default = } n'est pas référencée parmi les épisodes. Veuillez revoir l'entrée ou modifier le modèle .}} }}